<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaction: When he is injured, and wants to keep doing his schedule by PhoenixOasis01060904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018126">Reaction: When he is injured, and wants to keep doing his schedule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904'>PhoenixOasis01060904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOasis01060904/pseuds/PhoenixOasis01060904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got7 reaction to them being either sick or injured, and still wanting to do their scheduled performance or promotion, despite you not wanting them to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BamBam/Reader, Choi Youngjae/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jay B/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JB finished the dance practice for their upcoming show on Ingikayo.  He winced, holding his back.  For the past few days, he had been getting a sharp pain to his lower back.  It was very reminiscent of when he’d had that herniated disc.</p><p>You kept an eye on him, knowing that he was hurting, and you also knew that he wasn’t going to want to slow down.  The fans were too important to him.  He didn’t want to disappoint the fans, ever.</p><p>The last time that he had to sit out the whole Asian tour because of his herniated disc, he had been miserable.  He had complained that he was letting the fans down, and that he just wanted to full on perform with his bandmates.</p><p>As he winced again, lied down on the hard floor, and he groaned.  You shook your head, and walked over to him.</p><p>“You’re not performing at Ingikayo,” you said, looking at him.</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“JB, no.  We need to get you to a doctor, to make sure that your back is fine.”</p><p>“You listen to what I am telling you,” he said, glaring up at you from the floor.  “I don’t care what it is you have to say.  Your opinion on this matter is not important to me.  I am NOT missing this show, or any show!”</p><p>You felt your stomach sink to the floor, as you stared down at him.  You could feel the tears starting in your eyes, but you refused to cry in front of him.  With a nod, you turned away from him, to walk outside.</p><p>“Y/N, wait!” JB’s voice said, urgently.</p><p>You didn’t stop though, and JB stood up off of the floor, a little too quickly.  A sharp pain laced through his back, and he yelled out.  That’s the sound that stopped you.  You turned to look at him.</p><p>JB was doubled over, a hand on his back, and his face contorted in pain, and you grew so concerned, that you didn’t care you were mad at him.  You ran back to him, and put a hand on his back too.</p><p>“I’ll go,” he said, looking at you, pain clearly evident in his eyes.  “Tell the guys, and let’s go to the emergency room.  My back is killing me.”  He sobbed, and you shook your head.</p><p>“Forget telling anybody, let’s go now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark sat down, and rubbed his knee.  For the past week, he had been getting a sharp pain in the back of his knee when he walked.  He hadn’t told anybody, but you had noticed him limping, or holding his knee sometimes.  </p>
<p>“Mark,” you called out to him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he answered, smiling at you.</p>
<p>“Mark, you’re not fine,” you insist.</p>
<p>“I think I know my body better than you do,” he said, annoyance in his eyes.  </p>
<p>“Your knee is bothering you again,” you said, pointing to his knee.  “I know that you don’t want others to know, but you have to take care of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know that, but I’m fine!” he yelled, and slammed his hands on the table.  “I really don’t need you pressuring me, and psyching me out!  My knee is fine, and I’m fine!  Just leave me alone, ok!”</p>
<p>You bit your lip, and took one more chance.  “You are my boyfriend!” you yelled back, tears filling your eyes.  “I know that you don’t want to hear that you might have a serious injury that could cost you a performance or ten, but the truth is that if you don’t take care of that knee now, you could cause even more serious damage.”</p>
<p>And with that you turned and walked out of the dance studio.  Mark looked on as you walked out.  He knew that he was fine.  It was just a little pain, that’s all.</p>
<p>The next morning, bright and early, and on very little sleep, as he had slept in the extra room rather than in bed with you, because you had locked the bedroom door, Mark got up and got ready to go.  You walked out of the bedroom, and looked at him.   He cleared his throat, and looked down.</p>
<p>“Please, pretty please don’t go to practice, and go to the ER,” your voice begged.  He looked up at you, and you were looking at him intently.  “I am begging you, please.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be home tonight,” he answered, and walked away.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, incredibly annoyed with your boyfriend.</p>
<p>Once in the dance studio Mark pushed up off the ground, and flipped.  When he landed his knee popped louder than ever before.  He clutched it, and fell to the side, screaming in pain.  The guys rushed to his side, while the manager called the ambulance.</p>
<p>You ran into the emergency room, worried beyond belief after Jackson called to tell you that Mark had injured his knee.  Jinyoung was the one to greet you telling you that Mark was in the MRI room.  </p>
<p>There was no tear, he had probably dislocated his knee, the doctor said.  He put Mark in a brace, and told him that he wasn’t allowed to walk on it for two weeks.  He wasn’t allowed to dance on it for a month, until the doctor was sure that the swelling had disappeared all together.</p>
<p>Mark reached for your hand, and brought it to his lips.  “I’m so sorry for the way that I talked to you,” he said, looking up at you from the bed where he was lying.  </p>
<p>“I never want you to miss out,” you said, intertwining your fingers.  “But I do want what’s best for you, and I always want you to be healthy.”</p>
<p>He nodded, as the nurse came with a wheelchair.  He was so ready to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson woke up feeling dizzy, and feeling nauseous.  They were scheduled to do the first concert of their tour today, so he couldn’t afford to be sick today.  As he sat up in bed, he stared at the door.  He felt his heart beating so fast, even though he hadn’t worked out yet.  He knew what this was.  This was a flare up of his anemia.</p><p>With a sigh, he got up out of bed, stumbled a bit, and went to the bathroom.  He gripped the counter, as a really bad dizzy spell passed over him, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>You walked into the bathroom, knowing exactly what was happening to him.  You put your hand on his back, resting your cheek to his back.</p><p>“Let’s go to the hospital and get you an IV transfusion of B-12,” you suggest, already knowing he’s going to say no.</p><p>“We have a lot to do today,” he answered, shaking his head.   “It’s our first concert of the tour.”</p><p>“Jackson, you aren’t feeling well,” you insist.  “The IV infusion will take thirty minutes out of your day.”</p><p>“I said no,” he said, his voice stern.  “I have too much to do, and I need every minute of my day, it’s all accounted for.”</p><p>He shrugged you off of him, and you bit your lip.  You crossed your arms, hugging yourself, as you nodded.  If he was going to be this way fine, even though it did hurt though.  You were just looking out for his health.</p><p>“Fine,” you answered, and turned to walk out of the room.</p><p>The whole concert, Jackson knew that he was getting worse.  He had thrown up twice, and the dizzy spells were getting longer.  He should have listed to you, and gone to get the IV infusion.  The guys kept telling him to take it easy, and that they could call an ambulance.  Jackson kept saying that he was fine.</p><p>In the middle of the concert, while performing Homerun, Jackson tumbled.  The collective gasp of the audience found it’s way to his ears, and he stood up.  He was so lightheaded, and he was so nauseated.  He stood up straight for a few seconds, when suddenly the world went black, and he passed out on stage.  Fans screaming was the last thing he remembered hearing.  </p><p>You ran into the emergency room, panicked after having received the call from Mark that Jackson had passed out in the middle of the concert, and right into JB.  JB tried to calm you down, telling you that Jackson was in one of the rooms, getting a B-12 IV infusion.  JB took you to the room, and you could see Jackson lying down, an IV in his arm.</p><p>JB walked out, and gave you and Jackson some privacy.</p><p>“Why the hell didn’t you listen to me!” you hissed, slapping a hand on his chest.  “Do you know how worried I was when Mark called and said you passed out in the middle off the concert?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, bracing himself for another slap.  “You were right.”</p><p>You rested your head on his chest, and sighed.  He was safe, and fine, and he was getting the treatment that he needed.  You sniffled, as Jackson moved to the side, so that you could get on the bed too.  Jackson held you close, vowing that he was going to listen to you about his health from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jinyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung went over his lines for the drama, where he was playing the lead.  It was late at night, and he was cramming to learn the lines, so that he would be ready for filming tomorrow.  At some point he had to go and do the dance practice for the comeback.</p><p>He let his head fall back, and he sighed.  He needed to sleep.  Two hours a day wasn’t working anymore.  He knew he was exhausted, but he was the one that told JYP he could handle a comeback and a main acting gig.</p><p>A hand came out and ran through his hair.   His eyes sprang open, and he saw you, looking down at him with concern.  He heaved another sigh, and reached out, taking your hand in his, and kissing the back of it.</p><p>“Go back to bed, baby,” he said, fiddling with the script again.</p><p>“You come to bed with me,” you said, pulling his free hand.</p><p>“I can’t, not yet,” he answered, pulling his hand away from your grasp.  “I have to memorize these lines.”</p><p>“Jinyoung, you are exhausted.  You’ve been running on two hours of sleep or less for a few days now.  Please come to bed.”</p><p>Jinyoung turned to glare at you.  “Are you deaf?  I can’t go to bed right now.  I have to memorize these lines.  The longer you distract me, the longer it takes for me to learn these, and that means that that’s less time I have to sleep.”  He turned back to his script.</p><p>“I’m not deaf,” you answered, causing him to turn to you.  “But you, you are a jerk.”</p><p>You walked back to the bedroom, and he sighed.  Looked like he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Early in the morning, after about half an hour of sleep, Jinyoung sat in the make up chair, falling asleep as the make up artist worked on him.  She shook him, and told him that he was ready.  Jinyoung sighed, and nodded.</p><p>He took his script, and he went to where the scene was going to be filmed, a living room set.  After a few takes, he started to get very dizzy.  He cleared his throat and his manager was at his side in a heartbeat.</p><p>“Jinyoung-ah,” he said, trying to help the young man sit down.  “When was the last time that you slept a full night’s sleep?”</p><p>“A couple of weeks?” Jinyoung said, rather uncertainly.  </p><p>“I’m going to talk to the director,” his manager said, turning away from him.</p><p>“No,” Jinyoung said, as he grabbed the manager’s arm.  “No, don’t.  I’m fine.  I will shoot the scenes.”</p><p>“No, you will not,” the  manager said, shaking his head.  “Don’t make me call JYP.  I’m talking to the director, and then I’m taking you home, and you are going to sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get the reputation of leaving whenever I want.”</p><p>“This is not up for discussion,” the manager answered, taking out his phone.  “I’ll tell JYP and we will see if he agrees with me or not.”</p><p>Jinyoung sighed, as the manager put his phone away, and walked towards the director.  Then, with the room still spinning, the manager led him right to the van that would take him home.    When they pulled up to the apartment, the manager turned to look at Jinyoung, and gave him a stern look.</p><p>“You go straight to bed.  Sleep all afternoon and all night, do you understand?”</p><p>Jinyoung walked into the apartment, and then trudged into the bedroom.  You were getting ready to go to work, and you peeked out of the bathroom.  Your eyes widened as you saw Jinyoung make his way to the bed.</p><p>Still rather angry at him, you walked by the bed, as he settled in, intent to walk out of the bedroom.  Jinyoung caught your arm, and pulled you onto the bed, in front of him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” you asked, trying to get away.</p><p>“Just stay,” he answered, his voice monotone with fatigue.</p><p>“I have to go to work.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” he answered, pulling you closer to him.  “Just stay today, and sleep with me.”</p><p>You were torn.  You were still mad at him, but you did want him to sleep.  Not bothering to change out of your work clothes, you turned to face him, wrapped your arms around his waist, and rested your head against his chest.  Jinyoung sighed in contentment, and drifted right off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Youngjae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngjae was sick.  He couldn’t breathe through his nose, and his head hurt, his eyes burned, and he knew that he was very sick.  He took a cool shower, to help bring his fever down, but he wasn’t planning on going to the doctor, or the hospital.  He had a fan meeting today and he wasn’t going to miss it.</p><p>“Youngjae?” your concerned voice called into the bathroom.  “Youngjae, did you sweat this much during the night?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he answered, turned off the water, and then walked out of the shower.</p><p>“Youngjae,” you said, looking at his red face.</p><p>You put a hand on his forehead, and your eyes widened.  “You need to go to the doctor.  You have a fever, and a high one.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he insisted, feeling like he was not fine at all.  “I’m not missing the fan meeting.”</p><p>“Youngjae, a fever is very serious!” you insist.</p><p>“I have to go,” he said, as he got dressed.  </p><p>He gave you a kiss on the forehead, and then bent down to pet Coco.  His head hurt to bend down that far, but he wasn’t about to complain in front of you.  He straightened up, and went to the waiting van.</p><p>The manager looked at him, and his eyes widened.  Youngjae shook his head, and rested his head against the headrest of the seat.  When he got to the venue, he got out of the car, walked into the room, and immediately lied on the carpeted floor.  </p><p>“You feeling ok, Youngjae?” Yugyeom asked, as he looked at the man on the floor.</p><p>“No,” Youngjae answered, his eyes closed.  “My head hurts.”</p><p>“I have headache medication,” the manager said, as he rummaged into his bag.</p><p>Youngjae was happy because usually pain medication was also a fever reducer.  The manager gave him the medication, and Youngjae took it.  BamBam looked at Youngjae, and shook his head.  </p><p>“You look sick, man,” BamBam said, putting a hand on his forehead.  “You are burning up!  Youngjae, you need to go to the doctor!”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Youngjae said, looking at BamBam.  “I just took medication.”</p><p>You went to the fan meeting, to support your boyfriend, and his friends.  You also went because you knew that he was sick, and that he was being stubborn, not wanting to get help.  So you went to make sure that he was going to be ok.</p><p>The fan meeting started, and the guys walked out to the table, and sat down.  Youngjae looked miserable, and like he was sweating.  Two fans asked if he was feeling ok.  He smiled, forcefully, and told them that he was fine, just a little tired.</p><p>Then as the guys got up to play a game, Youngjae fell back to the floor.  The fans screamed, and you ran up on stage.  Youngjae started convulsing, and you gasped, as you called the ambulance.  Youngjae grunted, his jaw clenching as he convulsed.   When you would have moved closer to him, BamBam held you close.</p><p>“Let the EMTs work on him, ok,” he said, and you noticed that the ambulance was there already.  </p><p>You rode in the ambulance with him, worried the entire ride over.  Youngjae regained consciousness as soon as they got to the hospital.  The doctor walked into the examination room, and he sighed, looking at Youngjae.</p><p>“You have the flu,” he said, sighing.  “I’m giving you an antiviral, and a fever reducer.  Your fever was very high.  It was high enough that you had a fever induced seizure.  Don’t let your fever get out of control, because that is very dangerous.”</p><p>“Yes, doctor,” Youngjae said, nodding.</p><p>Just as soon as the doctor walked out of the room, you burst into tears.  Youngjae sighed, as he sat up, and pulled you into his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, honey,” he said, with a sigh.</p><p>“I saw you collapse on the stage!” you said, between tears.  “I saw you convulsing on that floor!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he repeated, holding you tighter.  “I’m so sorry.  I promise to listen to you from now on, ok.  Just please stop crying.”</p><p>“You’re damn right you’re listening to me!” you sobbed, and he chuckled, kissing your forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. BamBam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car crashed right into the van that was taking BamBam to an interview with Billboard in LA.  The impact sent him right into the dashboard, and it jerked his back and shoulder.  Both were very painful for him now.  </p><p>The police came, issued tickets, and then turned to BamBam.  He asked if BamBam was ok, and if he needed an ambulance.  BamBam shook his head, and then winced, as his neck and back hurt him.  </p><p>“You have to go to the hospital,” his manager said.  “We need to see that you’re not injured.  We need to make sure that you’re ok.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” BamBam answered, nodding.  “Let’s get to the interview.  We’re late.”</p><p>Two minutes later his phone rang, and it was you calling him.  BamBam sighed, and answered the phone.  It sounded like you were rushing, and BamBam furrowed his brow.</p><p>“Y/N, what are you doing?” BamBam asked.</p><p>“What hospital are you going to?”</p><p>“What?  I’m not going to a hospital.”</p><p>“You were just in an accident!  You damn well are going to a hospital! Now which one!”</p><p>“I don’t have time to argue with you,” he snapped.  “I have an interview to get to, so I’ll see you back at the hotel.”</p><p>“BamBam—”</p><p>BamBam hung up the phone, and turned to the manager.  “Why did you tell Y/N?”</p><p>“I didn’t,” he answered.  “Y/N is your emergency contact, and I gave all the information to the cops.”</p><p> BamBam and the manager got into a cab, and they finished the drive to Billboard office.  The interview went off well, and he apologized over and over for being late.  He explained about the accident, and then he left the building.  </p><p>Once in a new van, one that would take him to the hotel, he winced, and groaned, holding his neck, and his back.  All that sitting in those uncomfortable chairs had him in a lot of pain.  He rubbed his neck, and then his lower back, and he gasped in pain.</p><p>“We should go to the hospital now,” the manager said, and BamBam rolled his eyes.  “Or not.”</p><p>“I’m fine.  Just take me to the hotel.”</p><p>“Y/N is going to be very angry with you.  You were very rude.”</p><p>BamBam looked over at his manager, and furrowed his brow.  “Was I?”  He rested his head on the back of the seat again, before he rolled his neck from side to side.  “Maybe I should go to the hospital.  Call Y/N for me.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” the manager said, shaking his head.  “You can deal with your own relationship.”</p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, BamBam called you back.  You answered the phone, but didn’t say anything.  BamBam sighed, and then he cleared his throat, hoping that you would say something.</p><p>“I’m on my way to the hospital,” he said softly.  “My back and my neck are killing me, and you’re right, I have to get myself checked out.”</p><p>“Which one?” you asked.</p><p>BamBam told you what hospital he was in the ER to, and he heard you get into the car.  As he was about to say that he’d see you there, you hung up the phone.  </p><p>BamBam was shown into the exam room, and he winced as the nurse took his vitals.  He told the nurse what happened, and then the door opened.   You walked into the room, and locked eyes with BamBam.  A doctor came examined him, ordered x-rays, and CT scans.   As they were waiting for the results, BamBam and you were silent.  BamBam was trying to figure out what to say, and you were still mad at him.</p><p>Suddenly BamBam had an idea.  He reached for your hand, and winced, bringing his free hand to his neck.  Instantly you took his hand, and looked at him worriedly.  He smiled at you, lacing your fingers together.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing the back of your hand.  “I know that I messed up earlier.  I know that I should have gone to the hospital first, but I get very focused on work, and I put everything else second.  I’m very sorry, and I promise to try to work on that.”  He sighed again, and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.  “Just please forgive me, because I’m in a lot of pain.”</p><p>“BamBam,” you whisper, shaking your head.  “If you had listened to me, then you wouldn’t be in pain right now.”  You bit your lip to keep from crying, and he tried to sit up, wincing.  “Don’t you know how much it hurts me to see you in pain?  Don’t you know how worried I was, how worried I am?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he repeated, just as the doctor walked in.</p><p>“You have a herniated disk in your neck,” he said, looking at BamBam sternly.  “You are under strict bedrest orders for two weeks.  Then you are on light duty for two weeks.  Then very minimal dancing for two weeks, and after a consultation with a physician, you are cleared to perform.</p><p>“That’s a month and a half!” BamBam exclaimed, and winced as he jarred his neck.</p><p>“I will make sure that he follows orders,” you said, squeezing BamBam’s hand hard.  He turned to look at you, and sighed.  the doctor walked out of the room, and you looked at him sternly.</p><p>“You will be following the doctor’s orders.</p><p>“Yes, love,” he answered, knowing better than to argue with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yugyeom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He skipped dinner again.  Yugyeom was more focused on the comeback, and the practices that came along with the comeback.  You were worrying over the fact that as the days went by, Yugyeom seemed to neglect his health and his meals even more.</p><p>You took a bag of some of his favorite meals, and walked into the JYPE building.  The receptionist, smiled at you, and pointed to where your boyfriend was.  With a warm smile to her, and a strawberry milk bribe, you walked towards your boyfriend.</p><p>You could hear the music coming form the dance room.  You knocked on the door, and but nothing happened, and chances were that it was because he didn’t hear you.  You knocked one more time, and then opened the door.</p><p>Yugyeom stumbled, as the door caught his attention, and he yelled.  He turned to look at you, glaring right at your startled form.  </p><p>“What!” he yelled.  “What the hell are you doing here!”</p><p>You bit your lower lip, and held up the food that you brought for him.  “I…I know that you’ve been skipping meals, and I just wanted to make sure that you ate something.”</p><p>“I don’t need to eat, Y/N!” he yelled, stalking up to you.  “I need to practice!”</p><p>“You have been, for weeks and weeks, Yugyeom!” you shouted back.  “You need to eat!”</p><p>“Get the hell out of here!” he yelled, turning back to the music. </p><p>He had never yelled at you like that before.  He had always been very sweet, a little shy, and very supportive.  You knew that you shouldn’t take it personally, but it hurt that he would treat you this way.  With a nod, you put the food down, and you turned and left.</p><p> </p><p>Once you left, Yugyeom put the song on again, and danced.  He was sluggish, and as a result his timing was off.  He was sweating bullets, and the smell of the food that you left was distracting him.  His stomach growled, and the longer he smelled it, the more lightheaded he became.</p><p>JB walked into the studio.  He watched the young man danced one more time, his timing off even more now.</p><p>“When was the last time that you ate?” JB asked, scaring the man.</p><p>“Few days,” Yugyeom answered, going again.</p><p>“You don’t have the energy to be on time,” JB said, walking up to him.  “Why don’t you eat some of that really good smelling food, and then try again.”</p><p>“I’m not hun—”</p><p>The young man didn’t finish what he was trying to say, because he passed out.  JB managed to run in and catch him.  He lowered the unconscious man to the floor, and cursed, as he pulled out his phone.</p><p>Yugyeom came to in the hospital, and he looked around.  You were sitting in the chair next to his bed, dried tears on your cheeks, and clinging to your lowered lashes as you slept.  Something smelled delicious, and Yugyeom realized that all the food you made was laid out in front of him, and suddenly his mouth was watering.</p><p>“You should eat,” he heard you say, in a very soft voice.  You sniffled, and Yugyeom closed his eyes.  He hated when you cried, especially when you cried because of him.  “I will leave you to eat in peace.  I’m glad you’re awake.”</p><p>You stood up, and he grabbed your hand.  You turned to look at him, and he pulled you back to him.  He motioned to the chair you had just vacated, and you sat down.  You didn’t look at him, causing him to squeeze your hand.  When you looked up at him, he sighed.</p><p>“I love you,” he said, kissing the back of your hand.  “I love that you look out for me, and my wellbeing, especially because you do it even when I’m a terrible boyfriend.”  You looked away, but he squeezed your hand again.  “I’m sorry for losing my patience with myself and taking it out on you.  I’m sorry that I worry you when I neglect my wellbeing.”  He kissed your hand again, and sighed.  “Mostly, I’m sorry I yelled at you, and made you feel bad, made you cry.”  He looked up at you pleadingly.  “Tell me that you forgive me, honey, please.”</p><p>“Of course, I forgive you,” you said, nodding.  “I know that you don’t mean it, even if it does hurt.”</p><p>“I will try my hardest to make sure that doesn’t happen again, ok?”</p><p>You nodded, and then proceeded to feed him from the food that you made for him.  He didn’t realize how hungry he was, until he had that first bite.  He stared at you, falling even deeper in love with you with every bite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>